Talk:Toothy
Where has been debated that Toothy isn't responsible for the explosion in Class act? I am da bomb! 20:20, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Class Act Debate It wasn't so much debated on as there was an editing war on the subject. Basically the more reputable posters agreed he was not responsible for the deaths while those without accounts or those who were not particularly well known for being the best of editors felt he should be credited with those deaths. As it is purely a judgement call on my part, me being the only one of three admins who still monitors this wiki and all, I decided to leave it so that Toothy would not be credited with the death of every character (especially since three of those deaths are possibly debatable, but that's a completely different matter). (Gala0008 04:52, 24 August 2009 (UTC)) Re: Class Act Debate Well I say Toothy DID cause all those deaths. I mean, he dropped the candle, which started the fire, and eight generic tree friends (not including the one Flippy killed) already died in it. That fire got worse and worse, and caused the auditorium to explode, and kill everyone around it. And on top of that, Toothy started singing, got everyone else to stay around the building to sing with him, and so they all got caught in the explosion's range. So Toothy is responsible for the fire, explosion, and everyone's death in them. -Lumpy84 09/07/09 1:00 PM Yes, but... While Toothy caused the fire, he didn't cause the others to stampede, he didn't cause Cuddles to block the door (thus further panicking and in all likelihood killing more GTFs we didn't see), and even though the others stood around the building before it burned, who's to say they wouldn't have died had they been slightly futher away from the building? (Gala0008 21:35, September 7, 2009 (UTC)) Re: Yes, but... He didn't cause the stampede, or cuddles blocking the door, but he caused the fire, and I counted at least 8 GTFs died in it. True, everyone probably still would have died in the explosion even if they had gotten a little farther from the auditorium, but the exlosion was caused by the fire and the fire was caused by Toothy dropping the candle, so my point still stands that Toothy ended up killing everyone when he caused the fire and explosion. PS: are you suggesting that even though Flippy was father away stabbing 1 GTF he was still in the explosion's range and undebatably died? -Lumpy84 09/09/09 8:29 AM Thank you user: Gala0008 Thank You user Gala0008. It debates nothing and it has been sure decided toothy isn't responsible for Class Act Deaths. Let me clarify my thoughts further When I posted my last response I didn't have much time to say everything I wanted to say. Essentially, I do not think Toothy should be given responsibility for the deaths because it wasn't just him. Let me put it this way: Why did the school explode? Because Toothy threw his candle and set the building on fire. Why did Toothy throw his candle? Because Lumpy fled the building, giving him and Cuddles the idea that things were hopeless and they should flee. Why did Lumpy flee? Because Flaky emerged from the bottom of the fireplace set without her skin. Why did Flaky lose her skin? Because Lifty and Shifty dropped her. Why did Lifty and Shifty drop her? Because The Mole shined the spotlight in their eyes. Why did The Mole shine the spotlight in their eyes? Because Giggles slipped on her severed face, sending it flying into him. Why was Giggles' face severed? Because Sniffles ran offstage and got his costume caught on a rope holding a sandbag, which knocked down her costume and cut her face off. Why did Sniffles run offstage? Because Nutty bit into him. Why did Nutty bite Sniffles? Because the he thought he saw a giant candycane in front of him. Basically the point I'm trying to make is that while Toothy dropped the candle, none of this wouldn't have happened without some Rube Goldberg-esque series of events that everyone played a part in. Sure, Toothy was the last one to do anything, but you could just as easily say Nutty was responsible for what happened because he bit Sniffles. And when you really think about it, Nutty (and possibly Lumpy) was the only one who truly had to think about his actions prior to doing them. Toothy didn't counsciously throw his candle. It just happened out of fear and panic. Lifty and Shifty didn't knowingly drop Flaky down the fireplace. They accidentally did it because they were temporarily blinded. Sniffles didn't intentionally trip the rope, dropping the sandbag on Giggles' costume and severing her face. He just happened to get the hook of his costume caught on it. There are two ways to look at this. One way being Toothy dropped the candle, Toothy caused the fire, Toothy caused the explosion, and therefore Toothy is responsible for the deaths. The other way to look at it is everyone was responsible for the fire, Toothy was just the last one to act. As I've said before, this is a judgement call and I prefer to see it as a group effort than as being solely Toothy's fault. Apparently I'm not the only person to think this way, as there have been numerous instances in the past where people have edited the page to including all the deaths for Toothy, only to have it deleted by other people (not me) not too long after. Being the only admin who still edits this wikia, I'm going to have to go with my gut feeling on this one. If my answer still doesn't satisfy you I'll trying hunting down the guy who started this wikia (I think he edits other wikias now) and get his opinion on why he didn't give Toothy responsibility for the deaths of Class Act. (Gala0008 17:35, September 9, 2009 (UTC)) Re: Let me clarify my thoughts further True, none of these things were intentionally done, but then again HTF is all about everyone accidentally killing each other. Toothy did not have to panic. He could have handled it in a more calm and orderly manner. But no, he chose to freak out and dropped his candle causing the fire and the explosion. I appreciate your enthusiasm that the fire was a group effort. It seems we both feel very strong about our points of view, and both views are possible, so I say we do this democratically. Lets put up a blog for the other users here, and take a vote to see who supports you and thinks everyone played a part in causing the chaos and it just happened, as oppose to who, like me, believes it was all Toothy's doing. Does that sound like a good compromise to you? -Lumpy84 09/10/09 8:27 PM P.S: You're not the only user who edits this site. There are dozens of others in our community. You contribute the most, I'll give you credit for that, but the rest of us do our share of adding and editing as well. Re: Re That sounds fair, but I wasn't saying I was the only person who posts/edits here. I was saying I'm the only admin for this wikia who posts here. Admins are the ones who can delete pages, block users, protect pages, etc. I guess I'll make a blog asking the question and only those with accounts can respond. (Gala0008 02:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC)) Toothy: Friendly or Mean? Here's a question for all: Okay, have you seen Banjo Frenzy? First, Toothy (along with Giggles and Cuddles) laughed at Lumpy. Then once Lumpy killed the characters, Toothy bit his leg. I know in the Happy Tree Friends' episode he's friendly. Sssoooooooo. well that was htf's first peice of animation ever so i dont think it counts.ThE unregistered contributor er i mean Ultrablastic123 14:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) How did Toothy survive Banjo Frenzy? Lumpy chopped his head off, but toothy didn't die Toothy died in Banjo Frenzy It's impossible to somebody survives without head! Toothy probably was a zombie in Banjo Frenzy!!! Your-screams (talk) 14:15, November 5, 2012 (UTC) unorarilly at the trivia section it said "Do to his unorarilly, he has ornliy deaths" what does this mean? Toothy actually has a personlity Why is it that people say he has no personlity? We've learned that he likes candy since Eye Candy, And we've also learned he likes to ride on his bike since Brake the Cycle. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Cuddlefan (talk • contribs) If Toothy didn't had a personlity, then he would've been a mary-sue. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Cuddlefan (talk • contribs)